


All over you

by StrangeNoise



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amab genderfluid character, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Genderfluid Character, Implied Transphobia, Insecure Eddie Kaspbrak, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Supportive Richie Tozier, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Richie loves his birthday. Especially now, when he's reunited with all his friends and in a relationship with the person he's been in love with for as long as he can remember. And how could he not be excited on his big day when Eddie is dressed so nicely?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 28





	All over you

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this, kept Eddie amab instead of making him afab because I wanted to explore a different angle of gender issues, bon appetit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I felt like writing a genderfluid character and ended up with this. If talk about gender in this feels clunky it's because I haven't found a proper way of writing this shit out yet. If anyone feels grossly misrepresented please let me know!

Richie Tozier loved his birthday, he always had. And as a kid that was pretty much considered the norm too, but while for others the day slowly but surely became a tedious reminder of the passage of time, Richie still reserved an almost childish excitement for his special day. This was even more so the case now that, after years of forgetting about them, he had been reunited with his best friends. And even if they were spread out all over the country and couldn’t be there to celebrate with Richie in person, they had arranged for a video call the upcoming weekend and the brunet was beyond excited for it.   
Thinking about his friends and his birthday made his head spin a little, reminding him of how much had happened since last fall when Mike had brought them all back to Derry. Together, they had killed the clown and lived to tell the tale – even if some mysterious resurrection had been necessary on Stan’s part. None of them had forgotten about each other since then and it felt like they were growing closer and closer with every passing day.  
  
Huffing and puffing as he walked up the stairs to the sixth-floor apartment with a bag full of groceries for their little celebration this weekend, Richie’s heart leaped at the thought of just how close he had grown to some of the other Losers. Especially the one, who was waiting for him in the flat. Sometimes Richie still couldn’t believe that Eddie, the person he had been in love with ever since he could remember, returned his feelings, left his wife for him, and was now living with him in a spacious New York apartment. Richie knew Eddie loved him by the time the other told his wife and when he began looking for a new place, it was a no-brainer that Richie would move to New York for him and refuse to leave his side ever again.   
  
It had been a few months since they had become an item and moved in together but to Richie, it still felt like a dream sometimes. Even now, when he entered their shared home and Eddie called out to him to hurry and put the groceries away so they wouldn’t be late for their dinner reservation, Richie felt like a sleepwalker, wandering through the most beautiful of dreams. But as dreamy as the relationship sometimes seemed, as real was Eddie’s anger about getting late to things. So, Richie did hurry to store the groceries in the kitchen and pantry. His phone buzzed a few times as he did so and he went to check it, as he made his way to the bedroom to look for Eddie.  
  
  
„Hey Spagheds, you ready to go for dinner?”, he asked, his eyes still glued to his phone screen as he blindly navigated the way from the hallway into the bedroom.   
  
“I was ready fifteen minutes ago when you decided you needed to ‘buy some shit for the weekend’”, Eddie replied and without looking at him Richie could tell he was rolling his eyes. Richie finally pocketed his phone and looked up at Eddie to tease him a little but instead, his mouth suddenly went dry at the sight of his partner.   
  
It had been a few months now since Eddie had come out to Richie as genderfluid and it had changed surprisingly little in their relationship. Eddie was still okay with he/him pronouns on most days and went by they/them the rest of the time, he had grown his hair out just enough to still look professional at work but to be able to style it into something more androgynous if he felt like it and even his wardrobe was still mostly the same. The only major change Richie could think of was that the recommendations on their shared YouTube account were suddenly full of makeup tutorials. On the days when Eddie would feel androgynous or feminine enough to wear makeup, he would spend hours in front of a magnifying mirror and follow tutorials by seventeen-year-olds on the internet. As with everything else, Eddie turned makeup into a serious science while Richie sat on the edge of the bathtub, wondering what the difference between primer, foundation, and concealer was.  
  
The bottom line was, Eddie rarely acted or dressed overly feminine and as long as his partner was happy, Richie didn’t mind how he expressed his gender either way. So, it caught him by genuine surprise when he looked up from his phone and found the other in a pastel-colored blouse, a short, dark skirt, and thigh highs, fixing his hair in the mirror. The sight alone was enough to take Richie’s breath away but what really made his heart hammer in his chest was the fact that they were about to go out for dinner together. Eddie was out to only three people – Richie himself, Stan, and Bill – and usually terrified to leave the house if he was wearing so much as nail polish or the pair of clip-on earrings, he bought a while back. Never in a million years would Richie have expected his partner to dress up like this for his birthday dinner, where an entire restaurant full of people would see him.   
  
“Holy shit”, Richie muttered, unable to produce any other words and Eddie beamed at him. 

“I take that as a yes on the outfit”, he said, then sat down on the edge of the bed and went to put on a pair of high-heeled shoes.   
  
“Obviously”, Richie answered, still not completely sure what to make of this situation, “But are you sure? I mean…you look super hot but I don’t want you to make yourself uncomfortable going out like this.” 

“I won’t”, Eddie told him and even though he tried to sound self-assured, Richie could hear some nervousness in his voice, “I bought this outfit ages ago and I’ve been dying to wear it recently. And then I just felt like today was the day, so…why not?”   
  
Taking a deep breath, Eddie rose to his feet and gestured a little awkwardly as he came to stand in front of Richie. It was obvious now that he was nervous, and Richie wanted so badly to tell his partner that everything would be fine. But the sight of Eddie in thigh highs and heels made all the blood in his brain rush south faster than he had ever thought possible and made Richie speechless for once. So, instead of reassuring his partner, Richie did the next best thing, closed the distance between the two of them, and pulled Eddie into a searing kiss. He could taste lipstick on Eddie’s lips and prayed at the back of his head that he wasn’t going to ruin his partner’s makeup in his excitement. It had happened once before, and Eddie had scolded him for at least fifteen minutes for ruining a look he had worked forty minutes on. Luckily, Eddie didn’t seem to mind being kissed right now and even returned the kiss just as eagerly as Richie had begun it. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, which required much less of a stretch with the assistance of the heels and Richie pulled Eddie in with his hands on the small of his partner’s back. But when Richie began untucking the blouse from Eddie’s skirt and trying to get his hands underneath his partner’s clothes, Eddie pushed him away gently but insistently.   
  
“Stop undressing me. We need to leave for dinner in like five minutes”, he complained and began batting at Richie’s arms when the brunet wouldn’t retreat.   
  
“But you’re looking so hot”, Richie whined and put on his best pouting face, “Can’t we just cancel dinner and order something from that nice burger joint down the block?”  
  
“Absolutely not”, Eddie insisted and forced his boyfriend to let go of him by taking two steps back, “It was a pain in the ass to get those reservations and I’m not letting them go to waste because you’re horny.” 

“Not even for really fucking horny?”   
  
“No!”, Eddie stated firmly before his expression softened again, “It’s only a few hours. We’re going to have a very nice dinner and then you can take me home and have me whichever way you like, okay?”

Richie nodded, his mind already wandering. The slip of skin visible between where Eddie’s skirt ended, and where the thigh highs began, and where the soft skin of his partner’s thighs was visible was giving the brunet a pretty clear idea on which way he wanted to have Eddie later. But for now, he would have to be patient.  
  
Under Eddie’s watchful eyes and with constant complaints about them being late in his ears, Richie changed into something more appropriate for the high-end venue they were going to go to, trying not to constantly stare at his partner’s thighs in the mirror.   
  
“Any certain way you want me to talk to you or about you tonight?”, Richie asked, both because he was curious and to distract himself. Eddie looked thoughtful for a moment or two.   
  
“I’m fine with my usual pronouns I think”, he said after a while, took a deep breath, and then added, “But could you please call me your girlfriend tonight?” Richie’s heart grew at least two sizes at that, and he hurried to button his shirt completely before he turned and sat down on the edge of the bed, where Eddie had sat down again. 

“You know you don’t have to be so polite about that stuff, right?”, the brunet took one of Eddie’s hands in his, admiring the dark nail polish that his girlfriend surely had spent hours on getting right, “Just tell me what you want me to call you and I’ll do it.”  
  
“I know”, Eddie sighed, “This is all just new, and I don’t want to be mean or overwhelm you.”   
  
“Oh please”, Richie said, a mischievous smirk spreading on his face, “Let me remind you that you were also new at getting your ass eaten at some point and you didn’t hesitate to boss me around then, either.”   
  
“Stop comparing everything to ass eating, Richie”, Eddie whined and swatted at the brunet’s arm, until Richie got hold of his wrist and then pulled him in for a kiss.   
  
  
“Ready to go?”, he asked, breaking the kiss much sooner than he would have liked. But it was only a matter of time until Eddie would complain about them running late again.   
  
“Ready as I’ll ever be”, Eddie said and squeezed Richie’s hand tightly before they got up off the bed and gathered their phones and wallets.   
  
“This is exciting”, Richie stated on their way to the parking garage, “This is the first time I’ve had a girlfriend since like the 90s.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw an excited blush spread high on Eddie’s cheeks even as he rolled his eyes at him. Richie smiled back as sweetly as he could, enjoying the obvious happiness on his partner’s face.  
  
He wasn’t sure if it was condescending or coddling his girlfriend in some way – he tried his best to get up to date with trans issues, but he wasn’t always successful – but he just loved calling Eddie by pet names or pronouns the other had specifically asked for that day and watch a blush and a smile spread on Eddie’s face. It made both of them incredibly happy, it seemed, and Richie figured, that no one could really have anything against that.  
Once in the car and on the road, Richie placed one hand on Eddie’s knee as they drove and it really had to be doing something for the other, given Richie did not immediately receive a lecture on safety while driving. Instead, they chatted about their respective days like an old married couple and Richie could not have been happier.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant, Richie realized for the first time what a fancy place it actually was. He knew that Eddie occasionally liked to treat them to something high-end but in this place, Richie felt strangely underdressed even in a button-down and blazer. Eddie clung to him as they entered, his gaze flitting nervously across the room as if he expected someone to point fingers or insult him. They followed the host slowly to their table, Eddie cursing himself under his breath for choosing to wear high heels when he knew he looked like a newborn stork walking in them. Richie snorted at that comment and squeezed his girlfriend’s hand in his.   
  
They hadn’t been sitting at their table for more than thirty seconds before a waiter in his fifties showed up, asking if they wanted an aperitif. When his gaze landed on Eddie, his brow furrowed for a second, but he kept his composure.  
  
“It’s my birthday”, Richie told the man, trying to ignore his behavior, “So I’d love some champagne for my girlfriend and me.” Across the table, Eddie’s face turned beet red.  
  
The waiter shot them an indecipherable look and raised a stern brow but said nothing. He turned around without a word and when their drinks came a minute later, they were brought by a young waitress instead. She, too, gave Eddie a lingering look before she placed menus in front of them and left them to choose. At this point, Richie was ready to ask to speak to a higher-up. Usually, that type of thing was more Eddie’s deal but tonight it was obvious that he didn’t want to draw any additional attention to himself. But Richie could see how tightly he gripped the menu and how intently he was staring at it, trying to avoid being perceived by anyone else in the room.   
  
Before Richie could make up his mind about whether he wanted to stand up for his partner and speak to management or leave it, the waitress returned. She smiled cheerfully as she took their orders, but Richie could tell there was something on the tip of her tongue. Finally, when she had already taken a step back from the table, she turned back to Eddie and gathered the courage to speak up:  
  
“Excuse me, I’m very sorry if this is rude but could I ask you something?”   
  
Richie was about to jump out of his skin. Eddie paled visibly and his posture stiffened. He was probably seconds from a panic attack and all that because he finally felt comfortable enough going out in clothes that made him feel happy in his skin and yet, people were being bigoted idiots. But before Richie could tell her off, the young waitress spoke again.   
  
“I was just wondering where you got that blouse”, she said and exhaled nervously, “I know I probably stared at you a lot and I’m sorry. But I think it looks really good on you and I was trying to figure out if there was some label or brand name somewhere on it. I know I shouldn’t be doing this, but I got curious.” 

Eddie blinked at the waitress a few times, then stammered the name of the store he had gotten the blouse at. She thanked him half a dozen times and apologized at least twice as much.

“If it looks half as good on me as it does on you, it’s worth the embarrassment”, she stated finally before turning and taking their order to the kitchen.  
  
“Well, that was weird”, Eddie muttered and downed half of his champagne in one go. Richie could see that his hands were trembling, but he relaxed with every passing second.  
  
“She’s right, though”, he said, unable to help himself, “You look gorgeous in that blouse.” Eddie rolled his eyes at him but then a hesitant smile spread on his face that grew wider after a few moments. Richie couldn’t help but smile back and take Eddie’s hand from across the table to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. He could practically feel the anxiety slowly seep out of Eddie until it was back to a normal level and the other was calm again – at least to his standards. Richie vaguely remembered a conversation they had just after Eddie came out to him where the other explained to him how good it felt to be treated like the gender he presented as on any given day. And Richie really hoped, at that moment, that Eddie was feeling not only anxiety but some sort of happiness too.   
  
  
The rest of their dinner passed smoothly but far too slowly for Richie’s taste. Especially, when Eddie decided to order dessert and wouldn’t be swayed by any of Richie’s comments about how he thought they were going to have dessert at home. The brunet was pretty sure he saw his partner smirk mischievously the whole time he ate his chocolate mousse while Richie’s thoughts, by now, circled only around what he wanted to do to Eddie once they got home. He felt a little guilty, considering that Eddie had made reservations at an amazing restaurant and was probably nervous enough wearing what he was for the occasion, meanwhile Richie could only think about getting him naked.   
  
But then, finally, they were ready to leave, and Richie couldn’t wait until they were finally back home. The drive seemed to last forever even with their casual chatter about how amazing the food had been and what other places they could try in the near future.  
  
  
By the time they made it into the apartment, Richie was ready to crawl out of his skin. After leaving their shoes in the hallway, the couple progressed to the bedroom so Eddie could get rid of his make-up. He talked about the gift he had hidden from Richie and that he could finally give it to him now, but the brunet was barely listening at that point. Eddie was still mid-sentence, but Richie was done talking for now. In one swift motion, he wrapped an arm around Eddie’s waist, turned the two of them around, and pushed Eddie onto the bed. His partner looked a little surprised for a moment, but his expression quickly melted into a smile as he scooted up the bed until his head rested comfortably on his pillow.  
  
“People do change, it seems”, he commented as Richie joined him on the bed, “I remember a younger Richie who would be incredibly annoying until he got his birthday gifts because he couldn’t take the suspense.”   
  
“Yeah, but if that Richie had had you in an outfit like this in his bed, he wouldn’t have cared about birthday gifts either”, Richie replied with a shrug, hastily unbuttoning his shirt while never taking his eyes off Eddie. Eddie huffed and began unbuttoning his blouse, revealing a simple black bralette with a lace trim at the bottom of it. Richie stopped and stared for several seconds as his partner threw the blouse to the side. When Eddie made to take the bralette off, life returned to him, however.  
  
“Keep that on”, he blurted out, then cleared his throat, “If you feel like it, I mean…” Eddie chuckled and beckoned Richie closer to pull him in for a kiss that felt far too sweet for the current situation.   
  
“I don’t mind keeping that on”, Eddie said against Richie’s lips a moment later, “But if you already like that so much, why don’t you go check what’s under that skirt?”   
  
“You’re going to kill me, Lady”, Richie muttered and felt warmth bloom in his chest at the sight of the happy smile on Eddie’s face. But as much as he loved to see his partner happy, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Top of the list was getting Eddie out of that skirt. Thankfully, his partner was helpful as ever when it came to that, lifting his hips and telling Richie exactly where the zipper was. The brunet got the skirt about halfway down Eddie’s thighs before his eyes landed on the pair of lace panties, wrapped snuggly around his partner’s half-hard dick.   
  
“Happy Birthday to me, indeed”, Richie said reverently and almost forgot the task at hand until Eddie wiggled his hips and reminded him to take off the skirt the whole way. Once done with that, Richie decided to indulge himself a little – he was the birthday boy after all – and bent down to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to Eddie’s dick through the lace. The more his partner’s dick filled, the more it strained against the delicate fabric and Richie could feel it all against his lips and tongue. And as the cherry on top, he got to listen to Eddie moan and whine above him. Under any other circumstances, Richie could have gladly kept going like this until Eddie came but the image of his girlfriend in those thigh highs kept haunting him and he remembered with a start what he wanted to do tonight.  
  
“So, uh…did you have anything in mind you wanted to do tonight, or do I really get to choose?”, the brunet asked after sitting back up between Eddie’s legs. With his partner’s thighs spread out on either side of him, Richie couldn’t resist placing his hands on the insides of them and running his thumbs across the soft skin there.

“Holy shit, did you shave your entire legs?”   
  
“It felt weird with the stockings, so I wanted to shave until up to the knee”, Eddie answered, blushing slightly, “But then it looked weird with only the lower half shaved and I thought ‘fuck it’ and did the rest too. Took me like two hours total and no amount of yoga could have prepared me for the gymnastics I had to do to get everywhere…” Richie was torn between genuine laughter and drooling at the thought of Eddie bending this way and that to get his legs shaved properly for him. The feeling of his partner’s silky-smooth skin under his hands only made the vague thoughts in his mind become even more concrete.  
  
“And no, I didn’t have anything specifically planned. As long as it doesn’t keep me from getting up and going to work on time tomorrow, I’m fine with whatever.”   
  
“Just what I was hoping to hear”, Richie said, suddenly even more eager to get to the main event now that he had Eddie’s okay. He leaned over to get the lube from the nightstand with one hand while trying to unbutton his pants with the other and failed miserably at both. So, he focused on his pants first, and once he was out of them and his underwear too, Eddie had already gotten hold of the lube and tossed it to Richie once he was comfortably seated between his legs again. While he held the bottle of lube with one hand, his other was already on the inside of Eddie’s thigh again, drawn there as if pulled in by a magnet.  
  
“I’m starting to think I might have an idea what you have in mind for tonight”, Eddie commented with an amused smirk. At an earlier point in their relationship, Richie might have blushed but by now, he was far beyond being ashamed of any of his desires in front of Eddie.  
  
“We can always do something else if you’re not comfortable with that right now”, he offered, nevertheless. Both parties made sure to always offer the other an out even if it wasn’t necessary. Experiences in previous relationships had taught them both how important conversation was and how quickly a situation could go south if one or both partners were too uncomfortable to say no.  
  
“I’m completely fine with this”, Eddie answered thankfully, and Richie uncapped the lube so eagerly it was almost embarrassing, “Do you want the stockings on or off?”  
  
“On, of course”, Richie said as if the question alone was a grave offense. Eddie chuckled above him, then hisses when the cold lube hit the insides of his thighs.  
  
“Why did I just know you would say that?”, he sighed as Richie began to spread the lube across his skin, “And before you ask: Yes, you’re allowed to cum on them. If you’re gonna make a mess of a pair of 50$ stockings, at least go all the way…”  
  
“Who pays 50 bucks for a pair of stockings anyway?”, Richie muttered as he spread more lube over the insides of Eddie’s thighs and watched it seep into the fabric of the stockings, “That’s just more invitation to ruin them.”   
  
“No one thinks like that but you”, Eddie complained but there was a trembling in his voice that suggested he wasn’t too upset and did, in fact, enjoy the attention Richie lavished onto his thighs.  
  
“Because no one is a genius like me.”

Richie grinned and looked up at Eddie, who only rolled his eyes at him. The brunet blew him a kiss, then squeezed some more lube into his hand before capping the bottle again and throwing it somewhere on the other side of the bed. Then he wrapped his lubed-up hand around his dick and gave himself a few strokes to spread it. By the time he was done, Eddie had already pulled his legs up close to his body and pressed them together, just waiting for Richie to make a move. But for several long moments, the brunet could only kneel there and stare at Eddie, overwhelmed by the knowledge that he had a girlfriend, who wanted the same things he did and who he was so in tune with. Unable to properly put all his emotions into words, Richie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each of Eddie’s knees, hoping it would somehow get the point across. Their love language had always been a little strange but if the soft smile on his partner’s face was anything to go by, Eddie understood what Richie was trying to say.  
  
Still smiling like a fool in love, Richie leaned back again and maneuvered Eddie’s legs around until they were resting on his right shoulder. It took some more moving about on both sides to figure out a position that wouldn’t end up putting too much strain on either of them and by the time they did, the head of Richie’s dick brushed softly against the backs of Eddie’s thighs, leaving him dizzy with want.   
  
“You look like your eyes are going to pop out of your skull any minute now”, Eddie commented with a grin and it took Richie longer than he would like to admit coming up with some response.  
  
“Well, guess whose fault that is for being so damn hot?”, was what he settled on and he knew that it was as weak as comebacks would go.

So, trying to prevent Eddie from saying anything clever in return, Richie took himself in hand and guided his cock between his girlfriend’s thighs. It was far from the first time they did this, but Richie had a tendency to forget how overwhelming the feeling was each time. He had barely pushed half his length between Eddie’s thighs when his hips stuttered forward the rest of the way of their own accord. At the same time, a punched-out sound left Richie and his hold on Eddie’s thighs tightened involuntarily. To ground himself, Richie closed his eyes and tried to just breathe for several long seconds. Then, he slowly began to move again.  
  
Richie tried to set a slow rhythm, get used to the feeling of things, and drag this out a bit since it was something he rarely asked for. But just like every other time, the tight warmth of Eddie’s thighs quickly became overwhelming, though. Especially, since it felt so new and different now from all the times, they had previously done this. Eddie had never shaved his legs before and so, usually, the drag of hair against Richie’s dick was an added layer of sensation. But with that gone, the skin wrapped around his dick was all that much smoother, making the glide easier and making Richie yearn for more with every thrust. 

The brunet was pretty sure he was rambling at this point. His mouth would simply run even when he was this aroused and sometimes, he was glad that Eddie didn’t seem to mind it. Most times, Richie himself couldn’t even recall what he said, his mouth running on autopilot as his brain shut down everything that wasn’t related to giving and receiving more pleasure. But even if his brain was functioning enough to let Richie decide for himself what he wanted to say, he probably wouldn’t be able to hear himself either way over the sound of his hips slapping against Eddie’s thighs and the squelching sound of his dick being pushed back and forth against lubed-up skin. Richie wasn’t sure if his hearing was heightened because his eyes were closed or if it really was just this obscenely loud, but he drank the sounds up greedily, letting them burn themselves into his memory.  
  
Soon enough, Richie’s thrusts gained in speed and desperation. He was sure he was holding on to Eddie’s legs so tightly now, he was going to leave bruises, but his girlfriend didn’t complain, and Richie wasn’t sure if he would be able to ease up, even if he wanted to. He had now moved from rambling to a string of near-constant moans and curses, making his pleasure known so loudly, he was glad he wasn’t living wall-to-wall with anyone.   
Then, suddenly, a different sound caught his attention. Richie needed several moments and deep breaths to pry his eyes open but when he did, he cursed himself for ever closing them in the first place.  
  
In front of him, Eddie was flushed from his face all the way down to his chest, the pink skin contrasting beautifully with the black bralette. His pupils were blown so wide there was almost no color left in his eyes, and he was panting as if he was in Richie’s position. There was such raw need in Eddie’s gaze that it took Richie’s breath away for a second and he actually managed to stop thrusting between his partner’s thighs for a few moments. It was only then that he caught sight of movement by Eddie’s legs. Eddie had wrapped one hand around his dick through the lace panties and was giving himself some slow, firm strokes. A trail of precum glistened enticingly on his belly and Richie was certain his underwear was soaked with it too. He just barely withstood the desire to let go of Eddie’s thighs and instead go to suck his girlfriend dry right then and there.   
  
“Fuck, what are you so hot for?”, the brunet whined instead, desperation so obvious in his voice it would have been embarrassing under any other circumstances.   
  
“I could ask you the same thing”, Eddie retorted, “Do you have any idea how fucking stunning you look fucking my thighs? I’m barely keeping it together here.”   
  
That comment alone was almost enough to fry Richie’s brain for good. He knew on some level that Eddie did love him and was physically attracted to him too and yet, every time the other said it, it took Richie out. For all the self-deprecating jokes about his ‘dad bod’ he liked to do on stage, Richie had some deeply rooted insecurities going on that no amount of therapy had been able to truly get at yet. But the way Eddie said things like this, in the same way, he would complain about Richie leaving his socks strewn around the bedroom and that the brunet had come to learn meant ‘You might drive me crazy but I’ve never loved someone like you’ very nearly made his insecurities evaporate. Richie wished desperately at that moment that he was in a position where he could kiss Eddie. But untangling their bodies now felt like it would ruin the moment so he would have to settle for making out at a later point.   
  
Right now, his cock unhelpfully reminded him, there were more important matters to attend to either way. Slowly, Richie picked up his pace again, keeping his eyes open this time, and hungrily drank in the sight of Eddie underneath him furiously working his dick through the fabric of his panties. It was enough to make Richie’s mouth water and dick twitch desperately between his girlfriend’s thighs and before he knew it, he was back to the same desperate rhythm he had built up before. With every thrust and with every drag of Eddie’s perfectly soft skin against his dick, Richie felt the pleasure in the pit of his stomach grow and become more insistent. Even with their little impromptu break, he wasn’t going to last much longer and at this point, he was well past caring.   
  
Especially when, a moment later, Eddie tensed underneath him, the pressure of his thighs around Richie’s dick becoming almost unbearable as he cried out his orgasm and spilled all over his own hand and the silk panties still clinging to his cock. Richie couldn’t take his eyes from the sight in front of him, even as his hips kept moving of their own accord, thrusting ever faster between the soft flesh of Eddie’s thighs. When his partner came down from his climax and his body relaxed in the afterglow, he still somehow managed to keep his thighs pressed tightly together and Richie was ready to weep.   
  
Even though everything in his body screamed to keep doing what he was already doing, thrusting his dick into the tight heat between his girlfriend’s thighs and finish himself off on Eddie’s belly, Richie eventually withdrew with a pained hiss. As enticing as the idea of cumming onto Eddie’s belly was, he had been given express permission to cum on his partner’s stockings and he was going to take him up on that. With a bit of maneuvering, Richie moved Eddie’s legs from his shoulder to rest comfortably against his own thigh before taking his dick in hand. The brunet kept staring at the stockings, the soft fabric of them, and how beautifully they wrapped themselves around his girlfriend’s soft skin. From that point on, it took him only a couple more strokes before he came with a desperate shout and watched his semes spurt across Eddie’s 50$ stockings, seeping into the fabric and making his partner squirm.   
  
Richie stayed where he was for long moments, doubled over from the force of his release and trying to catch his breath while his gaze was still glued to the dark fabric of Eddie’s stockings and the creamy skin at the edge of it. All of this felt like every single one of his teenage fantasies had been fulfilled in one night and Richie had no idea if he had the energy or even the words to properly thank Eddie for all of this.   
  
  
“God, this feels so gross”, Eddie complained to his side after what felt like hardly more than a minute. It burst the bubble around them but not in a bad way. It finally brought Richie back to reality and pulled a hoarse laugh from him. In his lap, Eddie’s legs began to wiggle before they were swiftly pulled away.   
  
“Sorry for ruining your stockings”, Richie muttered even though he didn’t feel sorry in the slightest and they both knew it well enough. 

“I know you’re not”, Eddie answered as if he had read Richie’s thoughts. When he finally lifted his head, the brunet watched his girlfriend get off the bed with a sour expression. Eddie made his way towards the ensuite but stopped in front of the floor-length mirror next to their wardrobe.  
  
“I’d be more upset about how gross all of this is if I didn’t like how I look in this outfit so much. Even with jizz all over me…”   
  
Richie laughed again, letting himself fall over onto the side this time while Eddie vanished in the bathroom. A minute later, the shower was turned on and Richie considered for a moment joining his partner in there. But then he decided he was far too tired for this and that wiping himself down with some tissues from the box on Eddie’s nightstand was enough for now. After cleaning himself up as well as he could with the materials and motivation at hand, Richie took off his glasses and slipped under the covers while he waited for Eddie. He was sure that he drifted off several times, soothed to sleep by the feeling of being deeply sated and the sounds from the shower in the next room. He was awake, however, when Eddie came back and put on a pair of sweats before joining him in bed.  
  
“Remind me to give you your birthday gift tomorrow”, Eddie said and pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek as he snuggled up to his side, “I wanted to give it to you after dinner but then things kind of got kind of derailed.”   
  
“Birthday sex and a gift? You spoil me, Eds”, Richie muttered, already drifting off again. He had just enough energy to wrap one arm around his partner and pull him closer.  
  
Eddie said something else, but Richie was already too far gone to listen. In his last waking moment, he vowed to buy new stockings for Eddie first thing in the morning – for entirely non-horny reasons of course…


End file.
